fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam (Clockverse)
Adam is the First Human to exist on Earth. Adam was born in the Garden of Eden. There he lived for a few months until God saw his loneliness and created Eve to be his wife and partner for life. Adam and Eve lived happily in the Garden until Lucifer, with her jealousy amplified by the Mark, tempted Eve to eat from the Divine Tree and got them both cast out of the Garden. Adam and Eve had three children, Cain who would later become the First Demon, Abel, the First King, and Aclima, the First Prophet. They were later killed by their own descendants in an attempt to gain eternal life. God saw this and resurrected them and gave them the responsibility of ruling Purgatory. However, before leaving, Adam and Eve created monsters as their last act of revenge before nearly cutting themselves off from Creation. Currently, Adam is in Purgatory but makes occasional visits to Earth. History It was said that man was born in the image of God. However, Adam was born through the process of artificial selection. God guided the evolution of a being who would become sentient. To adapt. And thus, Adam was born. He lived in the Garden without anyone but the animals. He was told by both his Father and Mother to never eat from the Sefirot Tree. Not knowing why, Adam obeyed. However, over time, he became lonely. All the animals had partners. A mate made for them. Seeing his sadness, God put Adam to sleep and took a portion of Adam's soul and used it to forge a new being named Eve. Adam woke up to see the most beautiful being he had ever seen. She was confused. Unaware of where she was. Who she was. Adam used everything his older siblings had taught him and told Eve who she was. The two spent time together. Years of ageless immortality was spent frolicking in the Garden. Eventually, the two fell in love with each other. Not understanding what the feeling was, Adam asked his older sister, Sandalphon, what he was feeling. Sandalphone merely smiled and flicked his forehead, stating that it was love. Adam returned to Eve who went through a similar experience and the two were joined under the eyes of God. Their peace would come to an end. Their oldest sister, Lucifer, with her jealousy at the fact that their Father favored them amplified by a corruptive force, came down from Heaven and tempted Eve to eat from the Sefirot Tree. Upon eating, Uriel descended alongside God. God banished Lucifer back to Heaven while with great sadness, had Uriel banish Adam and Eve from the Garden. The two wandered the Earth, avoiding the sights of the other beings that had come into existence shortly before them. The Elder Gods. The two secluded themselves in a portion of the world that would later be the location of the Mediterranean Empires. Shortly after their banishment, a fireball appeared in the sky and crashed several hundred feet from their home. Upon arriving, Adam noticed that it was Lucifer, who was badly injured. The two carried her back to their home and nursed her back to health. Eventually, Lucifer woke up and noticed them. The three talked and Adam and Eve forgave her, confessing that Eden was boring and that they wanted to explore the world. Lucifer, in shock, hugged them and promised to protect them. Adam and Eve would later sire three children whose names were Cain, Abel, and Aclima. A few thousand years later, Adam and Eve would meet their end alongside their son, Abel, at the hands of their jealous descendants. Their souls ascended to Heaven to the Garden, personally escorted by Death himself. God and Asherah awaited them in the Garden. God asked Adam and Eve to help guard Purgatory. They were hesitant and wanted to spend their afterlife in the Garden. God told them that they didn't have to live in Purgatory. He would link the Garden to Purgatory to allow them to reside in the Garden yet keep an eye on Purgatory. It was at this time, God also removed the blocks he placed on them after they consumed the Sefirot Fruit, granting them great power. The two accepted on two conditions. One, they create a race, who upon death would be sent to Purgatory. Two, Abel gets an express ride to Heaven. God agreed immediately despite knowing what the race was for. And so, as they left, Adam and Eve left one surprise for their descendants. Five monstrous beings that would be the enemies of gods and humans. Appearance Adam is a handsome man. He is said to look like the combined form of every male on the planet. Even demigods, despite having a godly side, have some of their looks rooted in Adam. Adam has dark hair, fairly tan skin, and pitch-black eyes. Adam wears a black sweater, black pants, and a black trenchcoat over his sweater. His eyes shine red like Lucifer's when angered. Personality Adam is cold, calculated, and respectful. He bears respect to all those he encounters, treating them civilly. Underneath his cold exterior, Adam acts much as any father would. He cares for all those that come under his care. Even a Leviathan youngling, who willingly abandoned her kind after she was treated by Adam with care. He cares for his children, Cain, Abel, and Aclima, as well as his grandchildren. He often visits Cain and Avan when he's not busy but even that is a rare occurrence. Unlike his wife, Adam feels indifferent about humanity. He views them as merely a race with ingenuity. Adam does not hate his descendants, far from it, he admires their tenacity to stand against even the odds of beings the likes of their Progenitors. Adam finds that one of the only admirable traits that humans have inherited is their ability to persevere. It is that trait that Adam admires and seeks in Humanity. It is also partly the reason why Adam regrets creating monsters. Adam loves his family. He admires and looks up to his older siblings, especially Sandalphon, who visited him the most while he was still in Eden. He loves Eve with all his being as she is the first woman to have ever existed with him in the solitude of Eden. His children are his life, including the Firstborns, and will protect them with his life. He regrets not being strong enough to withstand the full power of the Sefirot Fruit to save Abel. With the Advent of AYIN and later, Anima, he moves to defend humans, stating that while he has come to care for them. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Birthplace: Eden Weight: Unknown Height: ~5'10 to 5'11 Likes: Eve, his family Dislikes: The Leviathans, his descendants Eye Color: Blue primarily Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Guarding the Citadel Martial Status: Married to Eve Status: Alive Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: Adam, The First Man, God of Man and Monsters Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Male Age: Millions of Years Classification: Former Primordial Human, Primordial Human-Leviathan Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,3, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Acausality (Type 5), Higher-Dimensional Existence (After having the powers of the Sefirot Fruit unlocked, Adam transcended the lower subgradients of Assiah, Yetzirah, Beri'ah, and Atziluth and ascended to the infinite-dimensional A"K); Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Teleportation, Apporting, Localization, Enhanced Senses, Clairsentience, Flight, Telekinesis, Instinctive Reaction, Fire Manipulation (Adam has immense control over fire and is able to create fire even hotter than that of Aurielle and Bahamut’s.), Life Force Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Adam has immense power over biological makeups and life forces. He was able to hybridize and create new monster species along with his wife. Adam was also able to control and alter a vampire’s biological makeup.), Conversion, Corrosion Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Purgatory Lordship, Matter Manipulation (Likely Quantic; Upscaled from Lilith), Portal Creation, Creation, Supernatural Concealment, Weather Manipulation, Temperature Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Adam can bend the minds of monsters to act in ways they would normally not. He is capable of doing this even from across dimensions.), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Soul Reading, Shapeshifting, Power Nullification , Magic, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Non-Physical Interaction, Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, and Life and Death Manipulation (Can only be affected by higher-level beings.), Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (Is stronger than even Infinity, Eternity, and Abyss. Was able to defeat the Leviathans and trapped them in a sub-realm within Purgatory that is said to contain its own 15 Dimensional Space. Stated by Cain to be able to collapse the entire dimension in which Earth resides in easily. Superior to Soul Empowered Cassiel, who could defeat the entirety of the Heaven Loyalist Army by herself as well as defeat multiple Pantheon Heads.) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists as a higher dimensional being in A"K following his ascension) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Immensely High (Adam is highly attune to the secrets and knowledge of Creation. He was aware of what was happening on Earth during the Apocalypse Arc and the Pre-Apocalypse Arc. Adam has watched the entirety of post Holy War history and has expressed disappointment. Is able to outwit Emrakozi.) Weaknesses: *The Yesod Fragment: Due to his Leviathan Blood, Adam is susceptible to it. *Phoenix Ash: As a failsafe, Adam and Eve allowed Phoenix Ash to be able to destroy their physical form and completely negate their regeneration for 10,000 years *Higher Level Beings Key: Adam Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:True Neutral Category:Former Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Hybrids Category:Cosmic Entities